


Idiots never think logically, and muggles rule.

by Sa55yCaptain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: LGBTQ Character, Logic, Muggle Culture, Muggle Life, Muggle Technology, Muggle-born Pride, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa55yCaptain/pseuds/Sa55yCaptain
Summary: Y/N is new to Hogwarts and a pure blooded muggle-born.Faced with the worst of magical life Y/N uses muggle logic to fix it, all while staying true to their culture and embracing their new one.Y/N identifies as Non-Binary and uses they/them pronouns.All are one-shots unless specified with part xxx and part xxx.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Wifi Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

Y/N jumped down from the sorting stool and walked over to their new house table. Their new housemates cheered for them. 

Later on, as dinner progressed Y/N got to know their yearmates: a set of blonde twins, a young ginger girl and four boys with the same cheeky grin that called themselves cousins. Every single one of them except the ginger girl were muggle-born. 

Once finding out that their new giner friend didn't know much about the muggle world they set to work teaching her. 

Y/N was the best when it came to society. After all, they understood it better having faced more discrimination than her seven new friends. After all, the muggle world is still very mean to those that are different, including Y/N who identifies as Non-Binary. With their hair cut short and owning both trousers and skirts, almost no one could tell their gender. And that's the way they liked it.

-

The next morning one of the blonde twins, now known to be Ava asked the most important question in the world. "What's the Wifi password?"

No one knew it. 

There is no Wifi.

All at once the wonderous world Ava, Emmie, Ryan, Lewis, Jakob, Francis and Y/N had ser up crumbled. How were they to survive without wifi? Snapchat? Instagram? Disney+? Memes? Tiktok? 

In their minds the school wanted them to go insane. It was there and then, Francis and Y/N started planning to get Wifi into Hogwarts. 

They didn't let anyone else in. After all too many cooks ruin the broth.

After months of planning and campaigning they got what they wanted. Wifi.

But lets continue another day shall we. After all its time for end of year exams and Y/N has a lot of studying to do.


	2. Wifi part 2

Y /N, Ava, Emmie, Ryan, Lewis, Jakob and Francis sat with the other muggle-borns of hogwarts. At least fifty of them, all in various houses. 

They're all on phones, tablets and laptops. Suddenly they all stand up and start running up stairs and down corridors.

"What's going on?" A random pureblood asks the group. "The wifi signal moved." Sever muggle-borns shout back while running.

It's dangerous to run around with laptops, tablets and phones in your hand. Especially up and down stairs.

Eventually they find the signal and like one sit down, in the middle of a seventh floor corridor. 

This happens five or six times a day. But hey, at least they have wifi at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any spelling mistakes, I'm on mobile and I try to catch as many as possible but they slip through.


	3. Synchronised singing Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let it go
> 
> I do not own this song or the lyrics.  
> I do not own hogwarts or the harry potter fandom.

**Y/N**

Y/N was sitting at their table. They had recently come back from Winter Holiday ( _Deference to all religious holidays celebrated in and around December_ ) were they had been forced to watch Frozen with their little sister so many times. 

Further down the table Francis and Lily are arging about Wizards Chess v Muggle Chess. "Just Let It Go!" Ryan says. Almost immediately every muggle-born stops talking. All eyes turn to him. One girl stands up. "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen." She begins to sing. Another boy takes the next line: "A kingdom of isolation. And it looks like I'm the queen." His friend shows how he's a man not a girl. "The wind is howling.." Y/N begins to sing.

Then every muggle-bon stands and belts out the song:

"... like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door

Let it go (go, go, go go, go go, go go, go, go, go go)

Let it go

Let it go

Let it go

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I stay  
Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway  
Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on.."

Then everyone sits down ecept the girl that started it. "The cold never bothered me anyway." She claims, before sitting down. 

Up at the teachers table the professors share a look. " _What was that_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been inspired my many other LGBTQIA+ Harry Potter fics and Muggle Logic fics on ao3 and ff.net.
> 
> This is my take on the idea.


End file.
